Prior systems lacked the ability to efficiently and effectively record verified data from a medical device safely into a patient's EMR. Prior systems could not record accurate and timely data from a medical device the proper patient's record, as further enriched with a clinician's observations. These problems arose from a computer network environment in which mobile medical devices are meant to intelligently interface with multiple patients and respective electronic patient records through a computer network architecture. These technological difficulties arose from the use of specialized computer network architectures and technical implementations in which medical device computers communicate on a computer network.
Additionally, transmitting patient information, such as data from a medical device to a patient's electronic medical record (EMR), has been a difficult, error-prone, and time-consuming process for the user, such as a clinician, who is responsible for taking the vitals from the patient and transferring the data to the patient's EMR. For example, when a patient's vitals are taken, such as temperature, blood pressure, heart rate, etc., a clinician may use a medical device to take the vitals and write down the data on a piece of paper, only to record the data in the patient's EMR at some later time. This manual transfer of data oftentimes results in error both in accurately recording the data, and recording the data in the correct patient's EMR, as there is no positive verification that the patient from which the data was taken is the same patient to which the EMR belongs. As mentioned, transcription errors are probable, given that this method may take several hours from the time the data is written down or otherwise recorded from the medical device, until the time that it is recorded into the patient's EMR.